


heat of the summer

by cyndaquils



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Walking In On Someone, no beta we die like men, technically speaking this is a 5+1, technically the sex is on screen but it is definitely Not Described In Explicit Detail, there is a hint of angst at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: Naruto would like it if his best friends could keep it in their pants, thank you very much. — team 7; canon pairs
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Temari (mentioned), Sai/Yamanaka Ino (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	heat of the summer

**Author's Note:**

> i banged this out in like 3 hours lmao i haven't done that since 2014, so also this is very much unbeta'd. anyway this is mostly a humorous fic wherein naruto walks in on his best buddies banging. although i firmly believe that sasuke doesn't do pda but is otherwise insatiable because frankly, that's just funny. enjoy!
> 
> title from young the giant's heat of the summer

The first time it happens is just after Tsunade mentions off-handedly that she could probably craft him a prosthetic using her grandfather’s cells. Naruto, in his elation, darts to Sakura’s apartment, where Sasuke is staying because he’s (a) like four years late on his last rent and (b) on parole.

It’s his own fault, really.

In theory, years of friendship with Sakura taught him to knock before entering, but years of training with Jiraiya has taught him to throw caution to the wind. And okay, maybe it’s a little bit Sakura’s fault, giving him a key and all, even if they both have a key to his place.

“Sakura-chan!” he shouts into the apartment at the same time that Sakura chokes out a “Sasuke-kun” that can only mean one thing.

He’s happy for them! He really is! 

Except he never, ever needed to hear that in his life. Ever.

“Naruto, get _out_ ,” Sasuke’s disembodied voice comes from behind the wall that Naruto _knows_ Sakura’s couch is sounding extremely strained.

“Uh, yeah,” Naruto stutters, “I’ll, uh, I’ll just. I’llseeyoutwoatIchirakuokaybye!” 

And promptly, he slams the door shut.

* * *

A year after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke makes his intentions clear: he is going to travel the world in atonement for his actions. Tsunade objects loudly while Kakashi can only sigh even _more_ loudly, but Naruto knows there’s no point trying to stop Sasuke this time. It’s not like he’s leaving the village forever (and if he ever gets that idea, Naruto’s going to blow his other arm off just to drag him back home, anyway). Naruto gets it, this whole idea of seeing the world with his brand new eyes. If that’s what Sasuke needs to do to forgive himself, so be it. 

All Naruto wants is one last Ichiraku dinner with Team 7 before Sasuke does whatever it is he’s off to do and Sakura throws herself into working at the hospital.

Sakura’s is the closest to Ichiraku, and it’s on the way from his own apartment, so Naruto, in his infinite wisdom, decides to drop by and pick them up. He told them yesterday they absolutely _have_ to get one last meal together at Ichiraku before Sasuke goes off to walk to the ends of the Earth, so they _know_ to expect him.

As it turns out, he should probably have a little less faith in his best friends.

This time is worse than the handful of months previous, because he goes for the window like an absolute fool, but it doesn’t look like there’s anyone in the apartment, which is silent except for the faintest of cries from Sakura’s room.

“I just,” he hears Sakura sniffle a bit, “I just don’t want you to leave again, I guess.” 

“I have to,” Sasuke grunts out. “ _Fuck_.” 

Sakura’s breath hitches.

Naruto feels his face go bright, bright red before he gently shuts the window and decides to wait for them at the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto is on his way to Sakura’s after a very pleasant date with Hinata. Their relationship still feels new, even though they’ve already had an anniversary. Sure, they’ve gotten more action than innocent kisses, but Hiashi doesn’t need to know that. Naruto’s certain that Hinata doesn’t kiss and tell, so he doesn’t either. 

Sakura doesn’t talk about what she and Sasuke get (got? it's been a while, after all) up to, either. Also, it feels very weird talking about those kinds of things with someone who is basically his sister. But Kakashi-sensei had told him that morning that Sasuke was coming back for a bit, and to tell Sakura, so after he had a nice date getting dango and tea with his beautiful girlfriend, he goes over to see his favorite medic.

“Hey, Sakura-chan,” he says, opening the door. “You’ll never guess who’s coming home!”

Except he stops cold and lets out a _shriek_ because not only is Sasuke there, in Sakura’s apartment, but she’s laying on her kitchen table and he is entirely goddamn naked.

Naruto has been through a lot, but he’s never wanted the earth to swallow him whole more than in just this moment.

“Holy _shit_!” shouts Sakura, her face flushed.

“Do you know how to knock, you fucking idiot?” hisses Sasuke, his hips still but he is still very clearly in her, his singular arm bearing his weight on the table.

“I’m just gonna go,” he says, shielding his eyes. “Just, uh. Stop by my place when you’re done?”

* * *

After the third time, Naruto learns to knock.

* * *

The next time it happens, it’s not his fault, for once. He’s also, blessedly, not alone, because it’s Sakura’s birthday, soon, and he and Ino are going to throw her the biggest birthday party anyone’s ever seen. You only turn twenty once, after all, and two decades on the planet is worth celebrating. Also, Sasuke’s home, and for all the years they’ve known one another, Naruto doesn’t think Sasuke has said happy birthday to Sakura once. He’s a pretty trash boyfriend in that respect.

They’re crossing the bridge heading towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The dango Sakura likes is on the opposite side of town from where Ino lives, and it’s a bright day filled with spring sun. It’s chilly, just enough to need a jacket.

“How’s Hinata?” Ino asks. “You two are just _so_ cute!”

“Hinata-chan is great! We went to the top of the Great Stone Faces with some dumplings the other day,” Naruto says, chipper. “So is it true, Ino, that you and Sai, are, uh…”

He breaks off to giggle like a child.

“You perv,” Ino says with a tiny blush. Naruto remembers Ino when they were ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Her reaction now is so much more different from how she was with Sasuke all those years ago. “But yes, Sai and I are together.”

“Well, congratulations, you two!” Naruto grins, patting her on the back.

“Yeah, well, congrats to you and Hinata, Naruto.”

“Hah, well, thanks, dattebayo!” he laughs, rubbing his finger across his nose. “Oh, hey, is that Sakura-chan and Sas—holy _fuck_!”

There, on the riverbanks on a blanket, are his closest friends, their lunch abandoned. Sasuke is leaning against a tree. Sakura is sitting in his lap, his mouth latched to her neck, his lone hand up her skirt. Naruto curses his luck.

“Oh, wow,” Ino says, “I didn’t know Sasuke-kun and Forehead were into exhibitionism.”

“Don’t—don’t just _stare_ at them!” Naruto says, scandalized. 

“I’m not going to cockblock them,” Ino hisses, indignant. “Just, uh. Don’t they know literally anyone can see them?”

“I guess,” Naruto forces out, “I guess they’ve got a lot of time to catch up on.”

* * *

They’re doing it in his office. Just absolutely going at it like horny teens. He cannot believe his life right now. (Although, of course, none of them really got the chance to be horny teens, except for maybe Kiba, so perhaps they’re all just making up for lost time? He’s being a bit of a hypocrite.)

“Are you two fucking kidding me?” he yelps, slamming the door shut. “Don’t you have any shame?”

“You have two children, Naruto,” Sasuke replies, buttoning his pants.

“And Hinata-chan and I don’t fuck in my office,” he snipes back. “Which. Did you miss the part where this is _my_ office, you know?”

“We have a toddler at home,” he says like it’s an explanation. Sakura only hums in agreement as she smooths out her hair. And she’s supposed to be the voice of reason between the three of them. It’s hard for Naruto to believe that someone so unwilling to show his wife physical affection in public is so shameless when he thinks they’re alone.

“Knowing our friends,” Sakura says serenely, “we aren’t the only ones to do this.”

Naruto is struck with the horrible, horrible mental image of Shikamaru and Temari getting it on in his office. Maybe _that’s_ why his advisor is always trying to send him home. Snapping himself out of it, he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, alright, enough of this. We should probably get down to business, yeah?”

* * *

Years later, when Sasuke comes home for the first time in what feels like forever, Naruto doesn’t even bother dragging them out to catch up. He’s learned his lesson.

* * *

+1

Late nights at the office means he hasn’t held his wife in who knows how long, not properly anyway. So when Shikamaru physically pries him from his desk and says, “You will go home or I will get Sakura to punt you back there,” he goes.

He missed her, just hanging out and doing whatever the path of life takes them on. So when he slips his hand under her shirt, he can’t lie, he kind of forgets they’re standing in front of their front door. 

“ _Naruto?!_ ” he hears someone shout behind him sounding particularly horrified. 

There, standing in the middle of the road, are his two best friends in the world, the very first people in his family, staring at him with huge eyes. Naruto whips around so fast he can practically hear his neck crack, and Hinata is so red it reminds him of when they were twelve and she couldn’t get a word out to him. He kind of wants to laugh. He’s spent his entire adult life catching them in the act, and here they are, scandalized his hand is up his wife’s shirt!

“Go away,” he groans. And then, childishly, because they can suffer some embarrassment every once in a while he laughs, “How’s it feel now, assholes?!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!


End file.
